Organization 13 Year's End Adventures
by YeeJian
Summary: Here we have Organization 13 celebreating Thanksgiving and Christmas but they can never do it right. All Characters Square-Enix


In the "World That Was Never Was", there is a group made out of thirteen members with special powers and skills. This members are neither humans nor heartless (If you don't what are heartless, they are beings that come from the darkness within a human's heart) but Nobodies. Nobodies are beings that have no hearts but an empty shell cast away by the heartless. However, unlike the heartless, they have a mind on it's own to think and plan. The group is consists of thirteen members: Xemnas; who have the power of nothingness, Xigbar; who have the power of gravity, Xaldin; who have the power of wind, Vexen; who have the power of ice, Lexeous; who have the power of the earth, Zexion; who have the power of illusions, Sa'ix; who have the power of the moon, Axel; who have the power of fire, Demyx; who have the power of water, Luxord; who have the power of time, Marluxia; who have the power of lightning and Roxas; who have the power of light. This group of Nobodies called themselves 'Organization 13' because of its thirteen members. Their objective was reopening Kingdom Hearts by collecting hearts from heartless that were slain by the uses of Key Blades.

As usual, the black-hooded members were gathered together again in the white marble room with thirteen tall marbled chairs soaring at the ceiling. As all the chairs were occupied by its owners, Xemnas, sitting on the tallest chair, began,

"Today is the eve of thanksgiving!"

There was a loud cheer and applause from the other members and the room was silenced when Xemnas gestured for silence.

"So," he continued, "we must prepare the feast in order to celebrate thanksgiving!"

"I will order the pizza!" shouted Demyx.

"No we're not ordering pizza!" said Xemnas. "We must celebrate thanksgiving in the traditional way. So Marluxia will make the cranberry sauce, Luxord and Vexen will make the pumpkin pie, Xaldin will prepare the salad and buns, and lastly, Xigbar and Zexion will capture a chocobo!"

There was a loud murmuring among the other members then Larxene asked, "Superior, what is a chocobo?"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "You know those giant birds with yellow feathers and as big as elephants?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Roxas, "those giant birds thingy!"

At that moment, Demyx acted like a spoilt-brat. "But I want pizza!" he wailed.

"NO!" Xemnas thundered, "We are having chocobo and that FINAL!"  
Demyx stopped crying, looked thoughtful and suggested, "Could we have chocobo flavoured pizza?"

"NO!" roared Xemnas.

Sa'ix coughed nervously. "Forgive me, Xemnas, but couldn't we get a turkey instead of a chocobo?"

Xemnas waved his hand dismissing the advice. "Chocobos are bigger, fatter and more delicious than turkey." He looked at the other members. "Well, off you go and make this thanksgiving the best in this castle!"

So all the members started with the preparation; Marluxia grew cranberry and Lexeous picked them up and pounded them into juice, Luxord made the dough while Vexen collected a pumpkin from Marluxia's small garden, Axel got the oven hot for the chocobo and Xaldin's spears were cutting up vegetables for the salads while he placed the buns in the oven. When everything was almost done, Xigbar and Zexion were back: Xigbar was grinning, Zexion was looking surly and a yellow-coloured chocobo was being led by Xigbar.

"Wow Xigbar!" Roxas said with astonishment, "That the biggest bird I ever seen!"

Xigbar thumped his chest. "What do you expect from me?"

"Don't say that I didn't try." grumbled Zexion.

In less than 30 minutes, the great bird was plucked, marinated and roasted into the fire. In another 30 minutes, the table was laid with two saucers of cranberry sauce, a giant bowl of salad, a big plate of pumpkin pie, and two baskets of toasted buns and last but not least, the crispy, brown chocobo on a giant platter with gravy poured down on it and roasted potatoes surrounding it. Every members were staring at the delicious looking chocobo with their mouth drooling. Xemnas was impressed.

"Good work everyone!" he declared, "to see how well we worked, dig in!"

All the members were helping themselves with the chocobo and the other delicacies. Their mouth watered as they filled it with food.

"This so delicious!" cried Larxene.

"This is even better than pizza!" exclaimed Demyx.

"I have never eaten anything this delicious in my life!" commented Lexeous.  
"That was some chocobo", said Roxas with his mouth half-full, "where did you get it?"

Xigbar shrugged. "Let just say that I found it."

Zexion, who was sitting next to Roxas, added bitterly, "It was more than 'finding'."

Somewhere in Rabanastre, the moogle Gurdy was inspecting her flock of chocobos.

"Where my Kenny?" moaned Gurdy, "where my precious Kenny?"

Just then, another moogle walked to Gurdy. "Hey cousin Gurdy, what's wrong?"

"Oh cousin Sorbet", Gurdy sobbed, "my precious Kenny is gone. I don't know what happened to him."

Sorbet looked thoughtful, and then her ears pricked up. "If I remember correctly, my cousin Montblanc said he saw two black-hooded figures leading a chocobo into some dark portal."

Gurdy looked up hopefully. "Where?"

"Ahh!" said Xemnas throwing down his napkin, "Now that what I called dinner."

All the members were wiping their mouth with their napkins and helping themselves with chocolates brought by Vexen.

"Yeah!" joked Axel, "At least it is better than Xaldin's meatloaf!"

A spear appeared beside Xaldin. "One more word out of you and I will rammed you with this spear!" he growled.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Whatever!" he said, "I think I help myself with that last piece of chocobo."

Before Axel could reach for the meat, a loud shrill echoed across the room.

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!"

"YOU BASTARDS!"

Every one turned to the voice. At the door were two small moogles with whiskers and black, beady eyes.

"Kupo!" cried Gurdy, "what have you done with my chocobo?"

"Your chocobo?" said a puzzled Roxas.

"But I thought you found it!" said Larxene to Xigbar.

Before Xigbar could say anything, Zexion interrupted, "What he meant to say, that he stole it!"

Everyone gasped and stared at Xigbar who shrugged and said, "So, its only one chocobo and she had plenty of them!"

"But you have no right to steal my chocobo!" screamed Gurdy.

Xemnas took the matter in his hands. "Enough, we had already roasted your chocobo so stop crying already! Sa'ix! Throw these two fur-balls out of the castle!"

"Gladly!" said Sa'ix as he picked up the struggling moogles and tossed them out of the castle and slammed the door behind him. Gurdy and Sorbet picked themselves up.

"You wait!" cursed Gurdy, "I get even with you!"

Sorbet looked thoughtful and then said, "Gurdy, I got an idea!" And she whispered something in Gurdy's ears.

Now all the members were cleaning up the dishes and clearing the table while some rest sleepily on the couches, like Xemnas. Everything was fine when the castle suddenly shook with a strong force. Those who were on the couches fell hard on the floor.

"What's going on?" said Xemnas who was nursing his knee, "Sa'ix, check what is going on outside!"

Sa'ix went to the window. After he glanced at the outside, he turned to Xemnas and said in an accusing manner, "I told you we should have gotten turkey!"

The castle was surrounded with moogles pulling down the castle with magical ropes while others were destroying the support pillars. Gurdy, Sorbet and the chief-engineer were inspecting the work. Gurdy cried in a shrill, "This is for Kenny!"

The castle was shaking to and fro inside the castle. The members were feeling seasick, especially after consuming a heavy dinner.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" whined Demyx.  
"Somebody do something!" cried a panicked Xemnas. "Lexeous, go get rid of them!" Armed with his weapon, Lexeous went off. Ten seconds later, Lexeous returned running and hiding in the corner with his hands covering his face.

"What happened?" asked Vexen.

"They got me!" wept Lexeous, "They got me cornered!"

"They scared you?" Vexen said in disbelief. "But you're 50 metres taller than them!"

"I almost died!" Lexeous cried with horror. "They have sharp claws and magical weapons!"

"You useless idiot!" screamed Xemnas, "Roxas, go prove your worth!"

Roxas timidly whispered, "I can't."

"WHY?" demanded Xemnas.

"Because I love animals!" announced Roxas.

"AAARRRGGGGHGHGHG!" screamed Xemnas. "WHAT ABOUT ALL OF YOU?"

"We wish we could", everyone said in unison, "but we're too full!"

"And my spears are covered with grease!" added Xaldin.

"I used up too much energy for the oven!" complained Axel.

"And I'm useless when it come with fighting!" moaned Demyx.

Marluxia, however, grabbed his scythe and declared I'll go!" and he disappeared.

5 minutes later, Marluxia reappeared.

"Did you get rid of them?" demanded Xemnas.

"No", Marluxia answered coolly. He pulled out a moogle. "But they are so cute cuddly!"

Larxene slapped herself on the head. "He is acting cute again!"

"That's it!" sighed Zexion, "We're doomed!"

No sooner had he said that, the castle swayed on the right and it hit the ground with a loud crash.

For the next 24 hours, the members were repairing the damages done by the moogles. After the repairs were completed, everyone were exhausted but were still awake to cast a glare at Xigbar. Xigbar, who noticed, scowled, "Don't blame me! It was Xemnas' idea in the first place!"

"I for once, agreed with Xigbar!" agreed Sa'ix, "I told him we should have gotten turkey but no, we have to get chocobo!"

Xemnas was silent. So on that day onwards, Organization 13 order pizza for every occasion.


End file.
